ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Birds Pop! The Movie/Credits
Opening Credits COLUMBIA PICTURES Presents a SONY PICTURES ANIMATION film CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS 3 Closing Credits Written and Directed by Kelly Asbury, Tim Johnson & Matthew Vaughn Produced by Brad Lewis, p.g.a. David Furnish, p.g.a. Steve Hamlinton Shaw, p.g.a. Executive Producers Chris Wedge Ralph Kamp Tony Leech Inspired by the book CLOUDY OF A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS by Judy and Ron Barrett Music by Carter Burwell David Kitay Lorne Balfe John Frizzell Benmanjin Walfisch Joel McNeely Henry Jackman Nathan Lainer David Arnold Christophe Beck Marco Beltrami Chris Bacon Brian Tyler Graeme Revell Alexandre Alazria Christopher Lennertz Jonthan Sacks Don Davis John Williams Randy Edelman Natuan Blume Ilan Eshkeri Danny Elfman Alan Menken Patrick Doyle Austin Wintory Chris Boardman Elton John Howard Shore Nathan Barr Steve Jablonsky Harry Gregson-Williams Rupert Gregson-Williams Associate Producer Terry Lewis Additional Sequences Directed by Steven McFadden Research Finance Supervisor Valerie Morrison Editor Robert Fisher Jr. Production Design Harry Lee Character Designer Craig Sost Head of Story James Williams Heads of Layout Harry Lee Greg Allen Production Manager Paula Deen Unit Production Managers: John Kerry, Howard Stern Post Production Supervisor: John Kerry Unit Producer: Jim Cruz CAST OF CHARACTERS Additional Voices Kelsey Grammer US Casting by DAVID LEE Canadian Casting by GEORGE MASON, CSA & STEVE JOHNSON, CSA Digital Production Manager SAMUEL TRIGGS Additional VFX Supervisor LEE PETERSON Production Supervisor WILLIAM REEVES DRUMM Casting Associates MAURICE JACOBS, BOB SEAMAN Executive Assistant to Phil Lord CALEB ELBOURN STORY Lead Story Artists Story Artists ART DEPARTMENT MARY HIDALGO EDITORIAL First Assistant Editor: John Kerry Imagery and Animation by Sony PICTURES IMAGEWORKS LAYOUT Layout Artists ANIMATION Animators Mark Andrews Peter Daniels Luke Franco Belle Peters Sharper Ann Williams Tanner Michaels Edward Thomas Fred Murdock Leo Ito Michael Callions Harvey Faris Owen Lurks Benjamin Michael Edwards Kevin Thomas Williams Adam Rodriguez Jaez Rodriguez-Riou Peter Edwards Dwayne Murdock Lee Kellison Daniel Edwards Christopher Chua Billy Kevin Luke Ivans Neby Acet Sudeep Rangsway David Conrader Chase Marshall Cruz Parker Ernesto George Williams Young Peterson Ryan Daniel Barnes Kenneth Evans Jackson Fell Priscilla Andrews Michael Peterson Robert Rodriguez Luke Jeremy Fred Michael Richardson Peter Dohrn Walter Jeremius Justin Hutler Zoe Peterson Creek Cummings Tommy Williams Fred Tatatouishre Mikey Corden Alen Stiller Mart Rodriguez Alanna Robertson Sofia Colend Samuel Slate Benjamin Segel Williams Amanda Sudeikis Peter Cleese John Robertson Mike Ferguson Freddy Ann Rogen MeatLug Sharp Andrew Chua Maurice Black Daniel Johnson Edward Bennison Lix Bernal Christopher Toothless Mark Toons Jonah Ferguson America Mintz-Michael John Mcclure Mark Fellson Jarrius Seyfried Kevin Shua Richards Justin Munn Edward Rodriguez Luke Michaels Dave Michaels-Yen Gina Taltousire Peter Evans Fred Rodriguez Alberto Aibel Poll Jeremy Jack Peterson Luminure Valker Fred Miller Rodriguez Chris Rositas Theodore Ann Williams Kevin Luy Jennifer Conrader Garth Jennings Bella Rodriguez Henry Tambor Lee Aibel Christian Murdock Garth Lee Matthew Mann Peter Lunier June Xavier Unique Veeniver Colando George Anna Sophia Princeton Peter Jenlawrence Alanna Sudeikis Eric Nagler Peter Storm Williams Benjamin Lee Perder Ivans Priscilla Kevin Michael Kaworld Curtly Anna Sophie Mark Trujo Xavier Georison Cruz Gorby Ernest Gorgino Albert McFellen Fandin Bratt Luxe Daniels Renee Sol Michael Need Ark Thomas George Niro Luigi Wellstone Fred Farrell Arennt Wellsworth Maurice Entertainer Sacha Michael Richardson Dan DiMaggio Jennifer Sophia Williams PIPELINE Pipeline TD's Callie Davis Eddie Callie Michaels Michael Richardson Belle Numine Edwards Peter Evenings Ed Kelsner Daniel Peterson Bobby Ivans Christopher Felnand Terence Rolland Trombone Wallis Walter Super Stephanie Mario Anthony Bells Mark Peterson LIGHTING AND COMPOSITING Lighting Leads Composting Leads Lighting And Compositing Coordinators Lighting And Compositing Artists Douglas Addy Laide Agunbiade Mike Ogun Alkan Bekah Baik Al Bailey James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Grady Campbell Jean Choi Jeff Chung Cedar Connor Mike Dalzell Dennis Davis Lisa Deaner Caine Dickinson Amy Edwards Brian Fisher Toby Gaines Jason Gottlieb Brian Hanable Jerome S. Hartman Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock Yuka Hosomi Chris Hung Miku Kayama Farid Khadiri-Yazami Dan Knight Dan Kruse Wing Kwok Kurt Lawson Stephen Lunn Lori C. Miller Sarah Moore Gautama Murcho Vinh Nguyen James H. Park Cara Paul Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Daniel Raffel Daniel Rubin John Sasaki David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Manuela Schmidt Peter Sidoriak Aaron Singer Ryan Smolarek Sharmishtha Sohoni Daniel Sunwoo Ryan Trippensee Wayne Vincenzi Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Tyquane Wright Genevieve Yee Teru Yoshida Fernando Zorrilla EFFECTS ANIMATION CHARACTER EFFECTS VALE MICHAELS JAY BERTS PIERRE MOTHERSBAUGH BENJAMIN VICTOR DANIELS CHRIS DANIELS MATTE PAINTING VALE MICHAELS JAY BERTS PIERRE MOTHERSBAUGH BENJAMIN VICTOR DANIELS CHRIS DANIELS LOOK DEVELOPMENT LOOK DEVELOPMENT ARTISTS VALE MICHAELS JAY BERTS PIERRE MOTHERSBAUGH BENJAMIN VICTOR DANIELS CHRIS DANIELS RESEARCH FINANCE SCORING Score Conducted By CARTER BURWELL, GAVIN GREENAWAY CHRISTOPHER LENNERTZ MARK THOMAS JAMES SHEARMAN BRUCE L. FOWLER DAVID KITAY HARRY GREGSON-WILLIAMS BRIAN TYLER WILLIAM ROSS GREGOR F. NARHOLZ BENMANJIN WALFISCH PETE ANTHONY RANDY EDELMAN ALASTAIR KING & HOWARD SHORE Music Recorded By GEOFF FOSTER, NICK WOLLAGE & JAKE JACKSON Score Orchestrated By CARTER BURWELL HARRY GREGSON-WILLIAMS JOHN ASHTON THOMAS BRAD DECTHER CHRISTOPHER LENNERTZ JAMES SHEARMAN RANDY EDELMAN ALASTAIR KING & HOWARD SHORE Orchestra Leaded By THOMAS BOWES Music Composed And Produced By CARTER BURWELL, RANDY EDELMAN, ALASTAIR KING HOWARD SHORE & JOHN FRIZZELL London Orchestra Contracted By ISOBEL GRIFFITHS Music Recorded At CTS COLOSSEUM-WATFORD ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS AIR LYNDHURST STUDIOS And HENRY WOOD HALL, London RESOURCE MANAGEMENT JOHN FARMER, BOB SEAMAN POST PRODUCTION ADR VOICE CASTING BY MARY HIDALGO FOR Sony PICTURES IMAGEWORKS Score Conducted By GAVIN GREENAWAY Music Recorded By NICK WOLLAGE Score Orchestrated By DAVE METZGER ALASTAIR KING LADD McINTOSH Orchestra Leaded By THOMAS BOWES & GAVYN WRIGHT Music Composed And Produced By CARTER BURWELL London Orchestra Contracted By ISOBEL GRIFFITHS Music Recorded At ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, AIR LYNDHURST STUDIOS & BIRSITH GROVE STUDIOS, London SONGS Copyright 2018 Sony PIctures Animation, Inc. All Rights Reserved Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the author of this film motion picture of copyright and other laws. Scholastic @2018 Scholastic Books, Inc. Footage courtesy of Getty Images SPECIAL THANKS CHRIS ANDERSON MICHAEL SUN LEE STEVEN TYLER JAKE T. AUSTIN SAMUEL PETERSON THE CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS FAMILY PRODUCTION BABIES Thanks to the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3 Family who supports us to the film was in Sony Pictures Animation of this film was made in this film. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Angry Birds